rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves
"Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves" is a conflict in the Emerald Forest that occurred during "The Emerald Forest", where Weiss Schnee is surrounded by multiple Beowolves, with Ruby Rose later coming in to assist. Preceding Events After landing in the forest and joining up with Ruby for initiation, Weiss is soon separated from her teammate and is subsequently approached by Beowolves that emerge from the bushes around her. The Fight The scene opens up with Weiss using Myrtenaster to block a strike from a Beowolf's claw, with the force of the blow causing her to slide backwards a good distance. Gathering her thoughts and mentally rehearsing her training, Weiss assumes her combat stance and sets Myrtenaster's revolver to the red Dust slot. She then dashes forward, aiming to kill a Beowolf that is much larger than the others, directly in front of her. Much to her surprise, Ruby suddenly appears right in front of her and strikes the creature with Crescent Rose before Weiss can reach the Beowolf, and the large Beowolf puts its arms up to block Ruby's strike. Hastily diverting her strike, Weiss ends up sending a wave of fire in a random direction, setting a tree on fire. Ruby, who is distracted by the sudden burst of flames, is hit by the Beowolf she attacked and knocked into Weiss. After a quick argument, the girls prepare to face off against the pack of Grimm once more; however, they are suddenly forced to stop due to the fact that the fire from Weiss' diverted strike has spread, causing several burning trees to fall. As the Beowolves retreat from the area, Weiss grabs Ruby and pulls her away as well. Trivia *Chapters 2 and 3 of the RWBY: The Official Manga depict the battle except some scenes are different and instead of Beowolves the Grimm featured in the fight are Ursai. Image Gallery RWBY Episode 6- The Emerald Forest 03683.jpg|A beowolf strikes Weiss with his claws, forcing her to step back. WvB1.png|Weiss stares down the pack of Beowolves. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|Weiss readies Myrtenaster to charge. WvB2.png|Ruby appears in front of Weiss' intended target. RWBY Episode 6- The Emerald Forest 04221.jpg|Weiss is surprised by Ruby's arrival. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Myrtenaster glows red with the effects of Dust. RWBY Episode 6- The Emerald Forest 04252.jpg|Weiss stumbles while trying to divert her own attack. WvB3.png|Weiss' diverted strike burns a tree. RWBY Episode 6- The Emerald Forest 04359.jpg|The beowolf takes advantage of Ruby's temporary distraction to strike her. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Ruby crashes into Weiss. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|The largest beowolf howls for the others to regroup. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04968.png|Ruby recharges and readies Crescent Rose. WvB5.png|Ruby and Weiss see the start of the fire. RWBY Episode 6- The Emerald Forest 05062.jpg|Weiss urges Ruby to flee. WvB6.png|The Beowolves flee as the fire spreads. RWBY Episode 6- The Emerald Forest 05281.jpg|Weiss and Ruby arrive to a safe spot away from the fire. Category:Battle Pages